


Северный сон

by neun_geschichten



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Norway (Country)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: Стиву снится сон, а потом приходит Баки. Никакой драмы, только любовь и секс у черта на рогах. И шоколадный пудинг.





	Северный сон

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в которой Баки и Стив сбегают в Норвегию.  
> Возможен ООС, римминг.  
> Есть фанмикс:  
> https://8tracks.com/neun_geschichten/norwegian-nights

В пять утра аэропорт Рональда Рейгана был полон людей, как Конститьюшен-авеню на четвертое июля.  
  
— Берген, Стейнхьер, Лейкангер, потом — не знаю, может, отправимся на восток. Или на юг.  
  
Стив поправил ремень спортивной сумки на плече, посмотрел на часы и переступил с левой ноги на правую. Ему становилось жарко, горловина свитера казалась слишком тугой. Он чувствовал, что начинает нервничать, и никак не мог заставить себя успокоиться, несмотря на то, что в запасе оставалось еще около сорока минут. Будто парень на свидании. Придет или нет?  
  
Сэм долго на него смотрел, но в итоге так ничего и не сказал. Может быть, при несколько других обстоятельствах он бы даже попытался его отговорить, но не в этот раз. Наташа просто кивнула, хотя Стив сразу увидел едва заметный, неодобрительный изгиб ее бровей. Те теперь стали немного светлее, в тон перекрашенным волосам. Блондинкой Наташа выглядела непривычно и как будто старше. Скорее всего, все дело было в оттенке. Думая о блондинках, Стив представлял себе Элинор Паркер или Мерилин Монро. Или Гвен Стефани. Что-то теплое и песочно-золотистое, а не стальное и холодное отражение неона от рекламных стендов. Как ни странно, Наташе шло, она вообще легко подстраивалась под любой образ, в отличие от Стива. Сэм сказал, что, даже отрастив бороду и нацепив кепку НАСКАР, он все равно бы выглядел, как спецназовец на пути в Сомали, а не как реднек и фанат гонок. Одно другому не мешает, думал Стив. «Первым делом я бы у тебя пушку поискал, ты выглядишь, как Неудержимый», — сказал Сэм дома, когда до вылета оставалось чуть меньше шести часов. Стив ответил, что южане тоже часто носят оружие, но по пути в аэропорт кепку все-таки прикупил.  
  
— Ты так говоришь, будто от тебя это не зависит, — Сэм оглянулся и сразу же развернулся к Стиву боком, чтобы видеть поток людей, спускающихся со второго этажа. Наташа разглядывала подсвеченную панель с планом аэропорта и мельком бросала взгляды в толпу у информационной стойки под часами.  
  
Когда из-за поворота вышла стройная колонна подростков с учителем во главе, им пришлось отойти от рекламного штендера «Честная цена!» к эскалаторам.  
  
— Не зависит, — согласился Стив, подперев стену плечом.  
  
Он хотел сказать еще что-нибудь, поделиться тем, что знал, но как обычно безопаснее было промолчать. Они все это понимали. Стив вздохнул и поджал губы, ему не нравилось внезапное чувство вины, которое возникало каждый раз, когда дело касалось Баки. Ни по отношению к его друзьям, ни по отношению к самому Баки. Ему приходилось выбирать, это была самая сложная часть его работы. Сэм понимающе потрепал его по плечу, и Стив благодарно ему улыбнулся.  
  
— Я буду выходить на связь каждые три-четыре дня.  
  
— А если не выйдешь?  
  
— Ждите еще сутки. Если не позвоню, считайте, что нам нужна помощь.  
  
— Все еще не хочешь взять трекер? — спросил Сэм.  
  
— Я буду не один. Незачем лишний раз рисковать.  
  
— Это не риск, Стив, этот маяк невозможно запеленговать, Старк…  
  
— Вот именно. Думаешь, он сам не будет отслеживать все свои устройства? Я бы на вашем месте каждый день проверялся на жучки, как на клещей, пока вы еще здесь.  
  
— Ну, он вроде как спустил нам с рук побег из тюрьмы. Зачем ему следить за нами сейчас? — спросил Сэм.  
  
Стив не хотел отвечать, потому что единственным ответом было: «Потому что это Старк».  
  
— Как знаешь. Если что-то случится, ты не сможешь рассчитывать на нас, — как бы между делом произнесла Наташа, будто ей и впрямь было все равно. — В Европе сейчас только Фьюри, но от него ни слуху ни духу уже почти два месяца. В лучшем случае мне понадобится восемь часов.  
  
— Я буду не один, — упрямо повторил Стив.  
  
Сэм всплеснул руками.  
  
— Ты этого не знаешь. Он же нестабилен, ты сам говорил. Вспомни, как его перемкнуло на Хэллоуин, — он понизил голос и чуть наклонился вперед, сверля Стива взглядом. — Будешь везде таскать с собой эту красную книжонку?  
  
Стив нервно выдохнул через нос. Он помнил тот взгляд, он знал, когда Баки был не в себе. Последний раз Стив видел Зимнего Солдата в Берлине. Хэллоуин был ни при чем, то была случайность. К тому же их отношения перешли совершенно на другой уровень, только друзьям об этом рассказывать не хотелось. Стив понимал, что сейчас совсем другие времена, но все равно испытывал подсознательный страх быть пойманным и осужденным.  
  
— На шесть часов, — вдруг сказала Наташа и тут же добавила: — Мы будем ждать на парковке у Потомак Вью Драйв до половины седьмого. Темно-синий Додж Рэм, восьмой ряд от выезда, ближе к берегу.  
  
На случай, если что-то пойдет не так. Обычные меры предосторожности, а хуже любых страхов. Напоминание, что весь твой план висит на волоске. Шаг вправо, шаг влево и привет.  
  
— Я помню, — ответил Стив, опустив голову. — Спасибо.  
  
Ужасно тянуло обернуться и посмотреть, но он просто стоял и ждал, когда мимо них, с рюкзаком за спиной и с левым рукавом ветровки, заправленным в карман, пройдет Баки. Через пару минут, попрощавшись на неопределенный срок, Стив влился в толпу, как самый обычный пассажир.  
  
Нервозность немного отступила, когда они успешно прошли предполетный досмотр. Сработавший на плече Баки металлоискатель привлек несколько работников службы безопасности. Его увели, но через десять минут он как ни в чем не бывало вышел в сопровождении тех же работников из комнаты досмотра, получая вслед извинения и благодарность за службу. Ветеран «Большой Волны» в Ираке. Сэм помог с документами.  
  
На пограничном контроле Стив без остановки повторял про себя: «Боб Хубер, еду в Хемседал к своей девушке. Она из Норвегии, ее зовут Уна. Я Боб Хубер, еду кататься на лыжах. К девушке. В Хемседал».  
  
Интересно, что сказал Баки? Сноуборд? Ловля крабов? Уфо-туризм? Фестиваль полярного джаза?  
  
До объявления посадки Стив сидел на скамейке в зале ожидания и пялился в затянутый на затылке хвост в двух метрах от себя. Наверно это выглядело странно, но взгляд постоянно возвращался к розовым кончикам ушей, выглядывающим из-за волос, к напряженной шее, когда Баки чуть поворачивал голову — возможно, он чувствовал. Любой бы почувствовал такой прицел. Пару раз Стив заставлял себя отвлечься и почитать, что написано на билете. Рейс до Амстердама, аэробус A330, билет на имя Боба Хубера. Несколько секунд, затем он снова поднимал взгляд и начинал сверлить им чужой затылок. Восемь часов в Амстердаме, полтора — в самолете, и они в Бергене. Можно будет затеряться. Стив никогда не был в Норвегии, скорее всего, затеряется сразу, как сойдет с трапа.  
  
В полупустом салоне они сидели вместе.  
  
— Я не выпрыгну из самолета, можешь перестать пялиться, Стив, — мягко улыбнулся Баки.  
  
На повороте тряхнуло. Снаружи Потомак сменился терминалом и диспетчерской вышкой, и самолет медленно затормозил на взлетной полосе. Стив посмотрел в иллюминатор, но почти сразу повернулся обратно к Баки.  
  
— Я… не совсем в этом уверен, но допустим.  
  
Двигатели заревели, и под ногами загудел пол. Спина приклеилась к креслу, и вокруг стало слишком громко, чтобы говорить. Отличный повод перестать накручивать себя. Баки не стал отвечать, откинул голову на подголовник и уставился на панель с кнопками. Стив вспомнил слова Наташи: «Успокойся, он сбегает с тобой, а не от тебя», но в это ему все равно верилось с трудом. Или скорее не до конца. Да и побегом эту поездку было трудно назвать. Он понятия не имел, что их ждет впереди. Все это было так неловко и странно. Снова вместе, снова заодно, но при этом Стиву виделся совершенно чужой человек, который иногда делился личными воспоминаниями Баки. Он слушал эти истории, как в пересказе. Все ждал знакомых интонаций, мимики, жестов и не получал ничего из этого. Он верил глазам и ушам и одновременно боялся принимать за действительность. Он безумно любил того, кого снова обрел, и одновременно чувствовал вину перед тем, кого когда-то потерял.  
  
Иногда он подпускал эту мысль слишком близко. И боялся, что не сможет себя простить.  
  


***

  
  
На первый взгляд здесь было непривычно чисто. Столица кишела пробками, а на выездах из города кипели стройки. В Могадишо по ночам на тротуарах в серых или пестрых мешках спали бездомные, а здесь даже не валялись сухие листья. От палящего солнца асфальт был ровный, мягкий и очень темный. Машина словно не ехала, а стояла на месте, пока за окном кто-то передвигал декорации. Здесь не было тучи мух, не было назойливой однообразной африканской музыки. Насыщенный запах нагретого камня иногда сменялся древесным или цветочным, фруктовым, а затем свежим лиственным, который ветер приносил из национального заповедника.  
  
Затерянный высокотехнологичный рай.  
  
Горячий ветер из едва приоткрытого окна трепал Баки волосы. Тот упирался лбом в стекло, прикрыв глаза. Сквозь ветви высоких деревьев пробивались яркие белые лучи. Машина свернула на перекрестке, и, чуть отклонившись вправо, Стив поймал момент, протянул руку и аккуратно накрыл ладонью бедро Баки.  
  
Город, наконец, остался позади. Над равниной, изрезанной темными впадинами оврагов, высились гигантские пологие шапки вулканов. Плавные склоны холмов пестрели ромбиками полей и россыпью темно-серых базальтовых обломков самой разной величины. Все вокруг покрывала редкая неравномерная сеть стоящих мелкими группами деревьев с круглыми или вертикальными кронами. Был засеян каждый возможный кусочек, каждая ровная площадка — то ли рожью, то ли ячменем.  
  
Стив почувствовал, как бедро под ладонью еле заметно дернулось. Баки приоткрыл глаза и покосился в его сторону.  
  
— До сих пор мерзнешь? — спросил Стив.  
  
Он ждал, что Баки соврет ему. Снова уловил неуверенность в его взгляде. А в такие моменты даже земля под ногами казалась чем-то зыбким и непостоянным. Невольный символизм, связанный с Баки, со всем, что он говорил, до сих пор мешал ему трезво мыслить.  
  
— Да, бывает. Накатывает, как в той квартире, помнишь? В Парк-Слоуп.  
  
Стив помнил. Дерьмовая была квартира: не самый благополучный район, вечно какие-то крики, вечно сломанный бойлер, сквозняки, маленькие, почти прозрачные муравьи и плесень в коридоре. Невыносимая холодная сырость и влажные простыни, которые не высыхали толком даже на бельевой веревке за окном. Только запах порошка сменялся запахом гари и жареного лука из дешёвого дайнера на первом этаже.  
  
Стив сильнее сжал пальцы, и Баки накрыл его руку своей. Ощущение такое яркое и реальное, что заставило отвлечься от дороги и просто долго смотреть на переплетение пальцев, на контраст кожи, изредка шевеля кистью, чтобы почувствовать еще больше. Водитель молча выключил кондиционер.  
  
Телефон завибрировал где-то под подушкой, и Стив вздрогнул, просыпаясь. Он перевернулся на живот и приподнялся на локтях, дезориентированный со сна, первые секунды не очень понимая, где находится. Лицо все еще обдувал горячий фантомный ветер, а во рту держался вкус брусничного джема, который он ел с чаем около двух часов назад. Электронные часы у кровати тускло светились зелеными цифрами два, ноль и пять. Телефон продолжал гудеть. Стив нашарил его под соседней подушкой и сослепу даже не посмотрел на экран, сразу нажал на клавишу ответа.  
  
— Да.  
  
Привычка не представляться по имени, когда отвечаешь на звонок, прижилась с трудом, первое время Стив ждал пару секунд, чтобы не сделать ошибку. На том конце не отвечали, даже звуков дыхания не было слышно.  
  
— Алло?  
  
— Здесь ничего нет, они успели уйти.  
  
— Когда ты вернешься? — хрипло спросил Стив, чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в горле.  
  
Линия оборвалась. Стив перевернулся на спину и тяжело вздохнул. Здесь, на окраине маленького острова Хакойя, где даже вдоль дороги рядом с домом не было фонарей, стояла непроглядная чернота. Сквозь окно, отражаясь в темной воде, мерцал ночными огнями Тромсе. Дальше, теряясь в низких облаках, громоздилась невысокая гряда из пологих холмов. Зимой, как рассказывали немногочисленные местные, над ней часто можно было увидеть северное сияние.  
  
В спальне тоже было темно, и хоть глаза уже привыкли, Стив все равно не мог разглядеть ничего, кроме темно-синего провала оконной рамы и отблесков воды вдалеке. Просыпаться в такую рань, зная, что весь следующий день пройдет в вынужденном безделье, было даже сложнее, чем засыпать под мучительные приступы необъяснимой тревоги. Он практически не заметил, как снова провалился в сон, и потому чужое присутствие отразил далеко не сразу.  
  
Шорох простыней, тихий, невесомый вздох. Легкий запах мыла и шоколадного пудинга.  
  
— Баки? — сонно пробормотал Стив, утопая половиной лица в подушке.  
  
— Будь это кто-то другой, ты был бы уже мертв, — Баки прижался к нему холодной, колючей щекой и потерся, вызывая щекотные мурашки по всему телу. — Засыпай, еще рано.  
  
— Кто-то другой не ест по ночам мой шоколадный пудинг.  
  
На пояс легла уже привычно тяжелая рука, Баки обнял его и подтащил к себе, как кот любимую игрушку. Уперся лбом в затылок, поцеловал в спину.  
  
— Сколько сейчас? — выдохнул Стив, накрывая ладонью его горячие пальцы. Баки зашевелился, оборачиваясь на часы.  
  
— Почти пять.  
  
— Я думал, ты вернешься позже.  
  
— Добрался вплавь.  
  
Стив в ужасе повернулся, и Баки фыркнул. Он выделялся черной массивной фигурой на фоне простыней, волосы торчали во все стороны.  
  
— На лодке, Стив, — зевнув, сказал он. — Иначе бы это заняло кучу времени.  
  
— И где, стесняюсь спросить, ты взял лодку в три часа ночи?  
  
— В магазине спортивных товаров. Купил вчера и припрятал в Андерсдале, в сарае у какого-то фермера.  
  
Стив судорожно вдохнул спросонья и медленно выдохнул.  
  
— Андерсдаль… Мы же проезжали мимо. Это деревня.  
  
— Она самая.  
  
— Баки, она на восточной стороне Балсфьорда.  
  
— Если я скажу, что доехал до базы на четыреста двенадцатом автобусе и даже снял номер в гостинице «Казарма», тебе станет легче?  
  
— Врешь, — Стив обернулся и смерил черную фигуру уничижительным взглядом.  
  
— Клянусь пудингом, который я не доел.  
  
Стив беззвучно рассмеялся. Поерзал, старательно втираясь ягодицами в пах Баки. Между ними было два слоя ткани, и больше всего сейчас хотелось поддеть резинку пальцем и спустить белье вниз, чтобы ощутить тепло чужого тела. Буквально в следующий момент Баки перестал прижимать его к себе, немного отодвинулся, положил ладонь на лопатку и нежно провел до самой поясницы, затем снова вверх и вниз, словно размазывал по нему невидимую мазь. Сильные пальцы периодически замирали на плече или шее, разминая и прогоняя напряжение. Стив ощущал мозоли от стрельбы из пистолета — на второй фаланге среднего пальца и в центре ладони.  
  
Пальцы спустились ниже, к самой резинке трусов, проследив с нажимом позвоночник и щекотно огладив ребра. Хорошо промяли ягодичные мышцы справа, и Стив не выдержал, завалился на живот.  
  
— Продолжай, — тихо сказал он.  
  
Баки сел сверху. Пальцы вернулись и наконец стащили с него трусы. Ладонь по-хозяйски обвела сначала одну ягодицу, затем вторую, затем скользнула вверх по позвоночнику и съехала вниз, в ложбинку. Баки медленно, дразняще потер анус Стива и, не сдержавшись, качнул бедрами, вжимаясь в него стояком.  
  
— Раздвинь бедра.  
  
Баки продолжил разминать мышцы ягодиц, то спускаясь ниже к бедрам и сжимая почти до боли, то возвращаясь и выводя узоры пальцами на пояснице. К тому моменту, когда Стив ощутил теплое дыхание между ног, его член, зажатый между простыней и животом, был мокрый от смазки.  
  
Оттянув ягодицу, Баки провел языком широкую линию от промежности до ануса, покружил вокруг сжатого сфинктера, позволяя слюне стечь, и надавил кончиком, проникая внутрь. Стив замычал, обнимая подушку и приподнимая бедра навстречу толчкам. Прохладный воздух холодил слюну, которая стекала тонкой дорожкой от ануса к яйцам. Гибкий язык мягко растягивал его, и каждый раз он не мог сдержать жадных стонов, потому что то, что делал с ним Баки, было невозможно выносить молча. Даже самые страшные пытки Стив терпел, стиснув зубы, но это…  
  
Пальцы пробрались под живот и обхватили изнывающий член.  
  
— Встань на колени, — велел Баки. — Прогнись.  
  
Стив с готовностью расставил ноги, упершись грудью в матрас, приподнял задницу, будто выставлял себя напоказ. Хотелось сказать что-нибудь, сказать, как ему приятно, но слова не шли, он будто дрейфовал между сном, явью и пьянящим желанием быть оттраханным. Когда Баки напряг язык и вошел особенно глубоко, Стив зашипел и закинул назад руку, хватая Баки за волосы и вжимая его лицом в задницу. Его хриплый, низкий стон, который прокатился вибрацией от ануса до самого загривка, заставил Стива окончательно проснуться.  
  
Отпустив чуть влажные пряди, он лег на живот, снимаясь с языка, перевернулся на спину и широко раздвинул бедра.  
  
— Иди ко мне, не могу больше, — просипел он и не узнал собственный голос.  
  
Баки с готовностью опустился на него, придавливая своим весом.  
  
— Ты такой ласковый сегодня. Что случилось? — тихо спросил он, прихватывая влажными губами кожу на шее Стива.  
  
— Ты мне снился.  
  
В следующую секунду Стив почувствовал легкое жжение от проникающего в него члена, он медленно заполнял его, растягивая до предела, заставляя откидывать голову и тихо мычать сквозь зубы. Наконец Баки полностью вошел, прижавшись к нему животом. Член, зажатый между ними, дернулся от стимуляции, и Стив почувствовал, как по головке скатилась еще одна капля смазки.  
  
Несколько минут Баки покачивался, давая привыкнуть к своему члену, вылизывал и целовал ключицы и шею Стива, кусал подбородок, мочки ушей и терся покрытой жесткими волосками грудью. Заметив, как тот нетерпеливо ерзает под ним, Баки ухмыльнулся, приподнялся на вытянутой руке и резко толкнулся бедрами, со шлепком врываясь в разомлевшее, податливое тело.  
  
Стив подавился вздохом, скрестил ноги на пояснице Баки и уперся ладонью в металлическое плечо, перенимая часть веса на себя. Между ног жгло, и боль от слишком резких движений отдавалась даже в пятках, но Стиву быстро удалось найти нужный угол. Он сильнее выпятил бедра, подставляясь под ритмично двигающуюся головку внутри, и вскрикнул, когда та точно попала по простате.  
  
Удовольствие шипучей волной накрывало его на каждом ударе бедер. Чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит, он вжал пятки в задницу Баки, вынуждая его засаживать глубоко и короткими, едва заметными толчками. Не хватало совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
Баки заметил и кивнул вниз, на мокрый от пота и смазки член Стива.  
  
— Если будешь меня держать, я позабочусь об этом, — запыхавшись, сказал он.  
  
Пот стекал по его лицу на грудь, которая слабо поблескивала в мутной предрассветной синеве. Простынь сбилась, и под спиной у Стива собрался настоящий валик.  
  
Без лишних слов он уперся обеими ладонями в грудь Баки, полностью удерживая его над собой. Он не раз таскал его на себе, но должен был признать, что этот вариант поддержки ему нравился больше всех. Вокруг члена уверенной хваткой обернулись пальцы, и в несколько движений выдоили из него оргазм. Стив застонал, выплескиваясь себе на грудь. Руки задрожали, и, не выдержав, он согнул их. Баки рухнул на него сверху, мокрый, холодный от остывшего пота. Он все еще двигал бедрами, продолжая трахать его, и когда толчки в набухшую от притока крови, чувствительную кишку стали совсем невыносимыми, он почувствовал, как сокращается внутри член Баки. В ухо ударил измученный, сиплый стон.  
  
Удовлетворенно облизав сухие губы, Стив накинул на них одеяло и сжался вокруг обмякшего члена. Через пару минут Баки сполз с него, устроившись головой на его плече.  
  
— Хочу сниться тебе почаще.  
  
За окном послышался звонкий лай проснувшейся соседской собаки.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
